


I can't let you go on like this

by broken_fannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hugs, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Will had a hard time at work, he was constantly sleep-deprived and got more and more miserable by the day.Hannibal felt an ache in his chest every time Will came to him for his appointment.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 30
Kudos: 354
Collections: Wendigo & Stag





	I can't let you go on like this

**Author's Note:**

> probably originally written in 2017.
> 
> I did some minor editing, mainly just fixing typos and grammatical errors. I also changed the ending a bit so it's more conclusive.  
> I decided not to change the way I wrote them even though I think it's pretty out of character? Especially Hannibal. It's basically a little throw-back to the way I wrote back then. xD
> 
> This happened because I was looking for another fic in my Hannibal wip folder. I have so many Hannibal wips!! Some are half-done, some mostly done and some just one or two lines.  
> but yeah this one caught my eye so I wrapped it up.

The next time Will was there Hannibal couldn't help it anymore. He let his hand linger on Will's shoulder when he lead him into his office. He took Will's coat and put it on the coat rack for him. He smiled at Will.

But Will didn't really seem to notice. He didn't react at all. Was he too tired? Trapped too deeply in his own mind to notice?

Now he sat in the armchair opposite to Hannibal, one foot nervously tapping on the floor, his hands twitchy and the smell of nervousness and sleep deprivation were stronger than ever. His face was pale, a strong contrast to the dark rings under his eyes.

Their session passed as always and when it was over Will got up to grab his jacket.

But as he was just about to turn the doorknob, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Startled, he turned around. Doctor Lecter was just behind him. So close. He sucked in a small breath and took a small step back. He licked his lips as his eyes nervously darted around Hannibal's face. He wanted to look into Hannibals eyes for just a second, just to quickly judge his expression. But when he did, he couldn't look away. He was captured by the emotions he felt from Hannibal. It was too much. Overwhelming.

He only realised his hands were shaking when Doctor Lecter took them and caressed his knuckles with his thumbs. With a frown, Will stared down at their joined hands. He must have dropped his coat at some point, it lay next to his feet.

"Doctor Lecter, wha- what are you doing?" His voice was trembling.

Hannibal took a deep breath. "I cannot let you leave like this."

Will cocked his head and frowned.

"Pardon my language, but you're a mess, Will." His voice was soft and gentle when he said it, downright concerned.

Will's eyes widened. He felt emotions wash over him. Worry. Guilt. Sadness.

Hannibal was genuinely worried about him. He cared for him. Or so it seemed.

"I don't think it would be safe to let you drive home like this."

_ Oh, okay. So he didn't  _ really  _ care. He just didn't want him to endanger other people on the streets _ . Will nodded, hurt burning in his chest. "I'll call a taxi." He started pulling his hands from Hannibal's hold and turned around.

Maybe he could talk to Winston when he was home. He was good at listening.

"Will."

He stilled. It was only his name. Just one word. But with that word came so many emotions. So much pain. Worry. Sadness. Caring. Will's chest ached, he was sure Hannibals did too.

"Please stay. Please let me cook you something. Let me..." his jaw clenched. He had almost said  _ Let me be there for you. _ Because he wanted to so badly. In every way. He wanted to hold Will, tell him it would all be okay. That he was safe from the nightmares that plagued him. That Hannibal would protect him from the horrors inside his head. "I'm worried about you. Your health is getting worse. You can't go on like this much longer." After a short pause, he added "I don't want to see you go on like this. I can't let you." He took one of Will's hands in his own again. It was so cold.

Will just stared up at him. There was a look of wonder on his face. After a minute he asked: "You really care?"

Hannibal could only nod. That question had sounded so hopeful it broke his heart. After almost a minute he had somewhat collected himself. "Yes, Will. I do." He raised his free hand and cupped Will's cheek, he caressed it with a thumb.

Will gave a little gasp. The touch was unexpected, but far from unpleasant. Hannibal’s hand was so warm, the touch so gentle. And before he even realised it, he had closed his eyes and given a small satisfied hum.

Hannibal’s eyes widened. He took a deep breath and with every ounce of his will power, he pulled back.

Will's eyes snapped open at the loss of contact. He leaned forward a little, chasing the touch. He looked so disappointed and sad and tired.

That did it for Hannibal, he reached out to pull Will into a hug.

At first, Will was tense, but he relaxed soon and wrapped his arms around Hannibal's torso.

Hannibal caressed his back and whispered gentle words.

Will was shivering, then shaking, then he went limp in Hannibal’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
